Mary Anne Spier
Mary Anne Spier is a main character in The Baby-Sitters Club books by Ann M. Martin. Mary Anne made her first appearance in Book #1, Kristy's Great Idea. About her Mary Anne has medium-length brown hair and brown eyes, however, she eventually cut her hair and began wearing a little makeup. She is the secretary of the Baby-Sitter's Club, due to her exceptional organization skills and neat handwriting. Mary Anne was born on September 22nd in Stoneybrook, Connecticut around 10:00PM. She is thirteen years old, and is in the eighth grade at Stoneybrook Middle School. Mary Anne's mother, Alma Spier, died when Mary Anne was a baby. She doesn't remember her at all and only has her mother's old things and some pictures. Mary Anne started becoming more interested in her mother's past when she was in sixth grade and found a box of her mother's things, including four well loved dolls, in her attic one day when she was home sick from school. She loves her father, Richard Spier, but he is very strict because he knew that Mary Anne would grow up without a mother and thought that he needed to raise his daughter 'right' and make her a prim and proper lady. He picked out her clothes for her, typically penny-loafers, jumpers, dresses, never pants or jeans; although Mary Anne wore patterned capris and pedal pushers; she was not allowed to wear her hair down and had to wear it in pigtails or braids every day; couldn't talk on the telephone at night unless it was about homework; and had to be home early, 9:30PM on weekends and 9:00PM on weeknights. Mary Anne's father used to buy all of her clothes, but he had to approve of her outfits. He bought her corduroy skirts, plain sweaters, and blouses. Mary Anne doesn't have any brothers or sisters, except for her stepsister Dawn and her stepbrother Jeff. Her father loosened up when he married Dawn's mother, Sharon. Mary Anne also has a grandmother, whom she is close to, living on a farm in Maynard, Iowa. She lived with her grandparents for a while after her mother died while her father took time to grieve. Her grandparents did not want to give up custody of Mary Anne and did not speak to Richard for seven years. Mary Anne and Kristy have been best friends since childhood and lived next door to one another until Kristy's mother remarried and moved her family to her new husband's mansion across town. Kristy is Mary Anne's best friend in the world and was her first best friend. Mary Anne often lacks self-confidence since, at her thirteenth birthday party, she was so shaken up by the surprise and terrified of being the center of so much attention that she fled her party. She is shy, timid, scares easily, quiet, not very confident, not very assertive, dependent on her friends, and can't stand arguments and big crowds. Mary Anne is very sensitive and cries at the drop of a pin, cries at the cute kittens in cat commercials, goodbyes, and when others are upset, unhappy, or crying, however, she gets extremely vindictive when pushed too far. This sensitive side that she possesses was apparent to everyone, and they were surprised that out of all the BSC members at the time (Kristy, Claudia, Stacey, and Dawn), Mary Anne was the first to have a real and steady boyfriend. Mary Anne and Logan Bruno had some fights, and they broke up for awhile but got back together. She loves movie star Cam Geary and has a picture of him hanging up in her locker at school. Her hobbies include sewing, knitting, watching classic movies, and reading. Mary Anne has mentioned that she'd "give anything to be Stacey", and says that for just one day, she'd like to live like Stacey and wear wild outfits. One part of her would feel excited and happy, while the other part would feel shy about attracting so much attention, especially from boys. She has always been a little jealous of Stacey and Claudia because of their outfits and the fact that they always stand out in a crowd. The secretary's job is to keep The Record Book up to date, the Record Book has every BSC members' schedules, and Mary Anne has to write down the job information when a call comes in, see who's available, and also has to have good organizational skills and neat handwriting. She also has to keep track of Jessi's dance classes, Claudia's art classes, Kristy's softball practices, and Stacey's trips to New York. The gallery of pictures Mary Anne Spier (movie version).png Mary Anne Spier (TV version).png Category:Canon characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Characters with hair Category:Human characters Category:Protagonists